


They Never Blind Me

by auroreanrave



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Crack, Ficlet, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a despairing, aspiring photographer and Gavin is his saviour - in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Never Blind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotLostAnymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/gifts).



> My first Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter fic, written for a friend.
> 
> Title comes, unashamedly, from T. Swift's 'Welcome to New York'.

The photo shoot is already a disaster; at least by Ryan's standards.

Two of the models have already called in sick, thanks to a particularly virulent strain of flu that's going around at the moment, one of his makeup girls has just called it a day after turning pale and green around the gills, and Ryan is at the point of throwing his plans in the air and cancelling the whole goddamn shoot to stay in bed and mull over his life choices.

It's not like he even cares about this morning's shoot - it's a practice one for a series of fantasy graphic novels, that may, if Ryan's grapevine contacts are right, turn into a series of video games down the line. He's not that into the novels - he skimmed one in an airport Barnes and Noble once - but if he does a good job, he might get contracted for the whole series and possibly into the games, which is big bucks.

"Yo, bossasaurus."

He looks up, Sharpie pen lid in his mouth as he circles a quick print out of the images he'd taken so far. The only female model he'd found so far had done decent work. Ryan feels his frustration descend a couple of notches.

Lindsay, his assistant of all but three weeks, is standing by him, wearing possibly the ugliest cat tank top Ryan has ever seen and is flashing jazz hands like a seasoned Broadway pro. Seriously, the cat looks demonically possessed. Ryan might actually buy it from Lindsay just to burn it and free the world from it.

"Lindsay?"

"The backup model from the agency's here. Not exactly your usual 'standards', if, you know, I could call 'em standards and if you had them - "

"I love our back and forth, Lindsay. I do. But..."

"...he's here."

Ryan nods, and Lindsay moves away, scurrying to the largely untouched craft services table (which admittedly is nothing more than a wooden bowl of fruit, and another bowl of bagels from the bodega down the street). Somehow she has immune to the flu decimating his shooting team. Perhaps the Ugliest Cat in the World has an immuno-forcefield built into the fabric. There has to be an upside to it.

"Um, hello? You're Ryan, right?"

Ryan's attention turns across the room - and he stops.

The model is... _cute_. Not classically attractive like Ryan is used to - he's worked with men and women who have gone on to grace magazine covers that get a nationwide release, not the local releases or independent stuff he's used to. No, the model is cute, with dark hair spiked a little wildly to be intentional, and a nose that Ryan wants to kiss and the most bashful, sweet smile Ryan has ever seen on a grown man. It's endearing - and annoying, because he's a professional.

They're _both_ professionals. Damnit. Ryan moves across the room, to reach him.

"Yes, hi. I'm Ryan. You're, uh..."

"Yes! Sorry." The model moves his ratty messenger bag to the side in order to properly shake Ryan's hand, with a grin. "Gavin Free. First time. Shit. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, should I? You were expecting someone all, you know..." Gavin takes a step back and does an exaggerated pout.

Ryan shakes his head, smiling. "It's fine. Today's only a practice shoot, anyway. Did the agency - "

"Only a little bit. They said your other two guys went home ill? Christ. Nasty little bugger this virus, isn't it? Only got it over myself last week."

Ryan nods, but he's on autopilot. Gavin is so close Ryan can see his eyes and the curve of his mouth and it's only when Gavin's mouth stops moving that Ryan remembers that this is a conversation, not voyeurism. Christ knows that's enough of his job already.

"The, uh, changing area's just over there. Lindsay'll show you everything. I'll be ready when you are."

Lindsay appears, as if by divine summoning, and steers Gavin over to the side-room where he'll get changed and where Barbara, his last remaining make up technician, will apply the make up before the shoot.

Ryan waits until Gavin's out of earshot and eyesight before he slumps in his chair.

_Fuck._

He knows the next hour or so is going to be a living hell because he knows that a) Gavin is going to be in front of his camera, wearing nothing but a series of 'action hero' outfits that expose more skin than they hide; b) he suspects Lindsay already knows that he might have a thing for Gavin and will either try in her own hideously-unsubtle way to helpful, or relentlessly tease him; and c) that in the very unlikely event that Gavin finds him attractive, any none work-related or none professional contact will be looked upon well.

Instead, Ryan presses his iPad into his hands, and considers telling the agency that he wants to book Gavin for his next shoot already, and tries not to think about what will be in front of his cameras. Well, not _too_ much anyway.


End file.
